


Was it good for you?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is terrible in bed, but no one has told him. He learns the hard way. Can Will be helpful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it good for you?

”So, doctor,” said Alana Bloom. ”Do you think you are a master at everything?”  
Hannibal Lecter said nothing, the transparent walls of his cell obscuring some of his predatory gaze’s lethal focus.  
“Well,” continued Alana. “You are lousy in bed, always were. Guess no one ever had the gall to tell you. All my orgasms were fake. I give a good performance.”  
“Think you can get a rise out of me, Alana? Because of our former intimacy?”  
“Oh you always rose to the occasion, doctor, “ said Alana coldly. “But you didn’t know how to please a woman. My clitoris is not a button to push, it’s a delicate instrument, and it should be savored, not be treated like an errant servant. But you always put your own pleasure first, don’t you? You are a supreme narcissist.”  
“You are being rude, Alana.”  
“Yes. I’m giving an interview to Freddie Lounds and I will spill all your beans. She will be delighted to hear of your unsavory habits. I’m sure she’ll talk to Bedelia too.”  
“Seeking to wound me through our past liaisons is a new low, Alana.”  
Alana merely winked and left.  
Lecter’s face was impassive, but Alana knew he was seething with impotent fury.

*  
Alana sat on her interview for years, until she finally found the right time.  
When Lecter and Graham escaped after killing Dolarhyde she finally gave it to Freddie.  
Freddie was delighted and talked to Bedelia, and other lovers too.  
The cannibal’s bed habits became a smash.  
Alana was satisfied that this must hurt his male pride immensely.  
She thought of his fury in her chateau with Margot, and smiled. Margot knew what a woman truly needed.

*  
Excerpts from the Cannibal’s bed disasters.

Bedelia du Maurier:  
“He was never really focused on me. I think he thought of that..twitchy little man he ran off with.  
I had to put up with him moaning about Will this, Will that for months in Florence.  
We didn’t even have sex that often. Maybe once a week.  
It was just for show, like he was playing a role.  
I rarely climaxed, but always pretended to.  
He applauded my performance.  
I think he likes being worshipped above all else.”

 

Florence Austen, phd, md  
“Well he was bad in bed, but he cooked.  
Not every man will do that. Sure, it was people in the food, but what doesn’t kill you..  
Yeah, he kept looking at himself in the mirrored ceiling. What kind of a man has samurai armor in his bedroom, I ask you?  
Class a narcissist.  
But there was never a dull moment with him around.  
Afraid for my life? No. I’m not rude.”  


Jenny Baudelaire, model

“We had sex maybe twice. I was married.  
It was nothing special. He kept talking about some guy he had just met. I think that’s who he loved.  
I was just a beard. It’s okay, he bought me lots of clothes and jewelry.  
And I can say I was the cannibal’s mistress.  
I got a movie deal out of this, and a book deal.  
Girl’s gotta strike while the iron’s hot.  
Yeah, he liked my blowjobs.  
Most guys do.”

Tom Guyan, med student

“I don’t usually date guys, but he was special.  
I mean besides the cannibalism, which I didn’t know about.  
I ate people too. Rude people.  
Oh yeah we had sex.  
He kept calling me “Will.” Look we all have an ex we can’t get over, right?  
Sex was not his favorite thing.  
His cooking was too die for. Yeah I know it’s a bad pun, but what you gonna do?  
At least I’m alive.”

*  
In France Will Graham was too busy caring for his new dogs to spend any time online.  
He hadn’t seen Tattle Crime and Hannibal was relieved.  
Last night Will had tried to seduce Hannibal again, and he’d claimed he had a headache.  
Will wanted him, and he wanted Will.  
Desperately.  
But how could he be with Will if he couldn’t make it good for him?  
*  
“Hannibal,” said Will. “We need to talk.”  
“About what?”  
“Why you won’t sleep with me.”  
“Will,” he pleaded.  
“Is it because I’m a man? We can go slow.”  
“No, Will. I love you, body and soul. It’s just..”  
“What?”  
“Have you read Tattle Crime?” he asked.  
“No.”  
“Don’t. It’s full of stories from my past liasons..all about how I am ..less than adequate in the bedroom. “  
“Oh. Is that all?”  
“It’s horrible. The whole world knows about my sexual exploits thanks to doctor Bloom.”  
“You promised not to harm her.”  
“She’s making it very hard to live up to that promise at present.”  
“You are so good at everything else you do. It’s not that strange.”  
“How so?”  
“You are a control freak. People like that have a hard time opening up to others in intimate matters. It’s all about fear of rejection. “  
“Thanks for the analysis.”  
“Yeah, sorry. But it’s okay. I can teach you.”  
“You would?”  
“Of course. I told you I love you. And I want you to be open with me.”  
Will leant in and kissed Hannibal softly.  
“That was a good kiss,” said Will.  
“Is that true?”  
“I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
*  
Will made him undress and praised his appearance.  
“You are so beautiful like this,” he said. “Such a lethal yet elegant creature.”  
Hannibal looked at him through hooded eyes.  
“We’ll go slow,” said Will. “I’ll suck you. All you need do is lean back and let me give you pleasure.”  
Hannibal nodded.  
He was used to taking the lead in such matters, but that had apparently never worked.  
He sat down on the bed, and Will got to his knees and went to work.  
Will let his tongue play around the head, and he painted trails with the pre-come on Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal allowed himself to sigh and feel the sensations.  
Will’s agile tongue soon drove him to distraction.  
Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s dark hair.  
Will doubled his efforts and soon Hannibal was coming down that eager throat.  
Will rose and kissed his lips.  
“That was..” said Hannibal at loss for words at once.  
“Yeah,” said Will. “I’m going to have fun with this.”

*  
“So what will we do now?” asked Hannibal.  
“You are going to learn how to submit,” said Will. “To someone as dominant as you, that will be hard. That’s why I’m going to fuck you but on the outside.”  
“Ah,” said Hannibal. “The Greek way.”  
“Yes. You’ll like it my Achilles,” said Will and kissed him slowly, lasciviously.  
Will pushed him down on his stomach. “It’s easier without eye contact,” he said.  
“You like me like this,” said Hannibal pointedly.  
“Yes. Now just let me have you.”  
Will stroked his own cock, and used plenty of lube before sliding his organ over his lover’s ass.  
Hannibal moaned and moved against him.  
“It’s okay,” said Will. “I love you and I see you. I accept your darkness and your light.”  
Will moved over Hannibal, and felt the other man accept his position, despite being unused to it.  
He was all supple muscle and sweat now, a creature without past or future, only a strong present.  
“Hannibal,” sighed Will, and came over his ass.  
His lover followed.  
“Feel good?” asked Will.  
“Yes.”  
“Me too. Fuck Freddie Lounds.”  
“Not literally I trust,“ said Hannibal, voice drowsy with pleasure.  
“Oh, God no. I should have sliced her when I could.”  
Hannibal smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: AU in which Hannibal is awful in bed, really. He can't hold steady rhythm, knows shit about foreplay, keeps sliding out accidentally, comes too fast, can't make other person climax etc. Every person he slept with was polite and didn't tell him that the sex was disastrous, so he doesn't know. Well, until he is caught and put in BSHCI and Alana is happy to finally tell him. And then Freddie Lounds finds out and interviews all Hannibal's exes.  
> This is why when he and Will run away together and Will tries to initiate sexytimes between them, Hannibal keeps declining even tho it's obvious he is eager af. But one day Will manages to pull the confession out of him, and to Hannibal's surprise Will isn't put off. He tells Hannibal not to worry and promises that they're going to work on it. And indeed they do.  
> Bonus points for top!Will omg


End file.
